Finberley
|image=UB6.png |caption= |species=Redhead fish |gender=Female |age= |height= |nationality= |hometown= |born= |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents= |creator= |siblings= |grandparents= |grandchildren= |children= |spouses= |friends=Bea Goldfishberg Shellsea Clamantha Esmargot Koi |loveinterests=Milo Steve Jackson |pets= |title1= |other1= |title2= |other2= |title3= |other3= |title4= |other4= |first="Bea Stays in the Picture" |voice=Kimberley Mooney |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Finberley is a little redhead fish with pigtails and braces who attends Freshwater High. She is one of Bea's friends. Personality Finberley's personality is crazy, kind, hyper, and sweet. She has a notable crush on Milo. Personal Life Finberley was invited to Bea's sleepover party. She brought cupcakes. Finberley pointed out to Clamantha that she doesn't have any nails. When Milo and Oscar came disguied as girls, Bea and her friends tortured them. Finberley fired the bubbler ("Fish Sleepover Party") It was shown she is a fan of the football team. She asked Jocktopus to sign her face, which is a little crazy. Milo got in the football game to impress Finberley and get attention. When Milo won the football game, everyone cheered and Finberley shyly asked for his autograph. ("Underwater Boy"). Finberley and the girls contacts with Bea on her laptop and discuss about dating. Finberley thought Bea had the whole look down when she dressed up as a adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). When Finberley and Esmargot were waiting for the bus, Murphy used the bathroom and Esmargot and Finberley ran away ("Doggonit"). Finberley helped Bea become queen of the dance by calling her and advising her ("Queen Bea"). Finberley once tried to help Milo study. She felt sorry Esmargot was sick and asked if she needed a tissue. Bea told her that it was a play and she's not really sick ("Fail Fish"). She said pop quizzes freaked her out. When Milo got a ninja, Finberley was about to tell Koi what Steve Jackson said, but Milo put them in fish bowls for telling secrets. Finberley was the first to be freed.("Milo Gets a Ninja"). She said "hi" to Bea when the girls passed by her ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Finberley, along with the other girls, once worked out in gym with Milo. When Milo kept falling down in stretches, Coach Salmons says he can't do what the girls are doing because he's weaker than them, which made the girls laugh, and Finberley thought it's cute how little Milo is. After Milo got big and strong, Finberley was impressed, saying he was a little weak, and now he's not. When Milo grew extremely big and went to the Freshwater High tank, Finberley alarmed the students, saying it's a gigantic navy boy monster and ran away with the other students ("Big Fish"). When Oscar turned into a goth fish, Finberley thought he was a new kid and said he's so mysterious, along with Shellsea agreeing with her ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). Finberley helped the girls build their float by getting glitter from her locker. Steve Jackson, who is hired by Milo to spy on the girls, caught her attention, and said he could help her carry the glitter. At the float battle, Finberley operated the control of the float. When Milo and the boys threw mayo on their float to "mess up their hair", the mayo went on Finberley's hair, and she got starteled and accidently pushed the switch, making the girls float push forward to the boy's ("Fish Floaters"). Finberley once asked Dr. Frog how to use the XP900 Double Rotating Impact Drill, but Dr. Frog called her a "little boy" and said he's not allowed to answer that question ("Two Clams in Love"). She was seen in the Freshwater High cheerleaders once Clamantha's group strangely disappeared and fell down a couple times losing a tooth each time ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Relationships Milo She went on a lunch date with Milo. ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). She also tortured Milo and Oscar when they sneaked into their party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Finberley and the girls tried to help Milo study ("Fail Fish"). When Milo embarrased Bea in her exercize class, Finberley just said that it was how cute little Milo was while the other girls laugh. Later, Finberley and the girls liked how good Milo was doing the exercize ("Big Fish"). Bea Goldfishberg She was invited to Bea's sleepover. She brought cupcakes to the party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). She also helped Bea be queen of the dance ("Queen Bea"). Bea contacts her along with Milo, Oscar, Shellsea, and Koi in her laptop ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). Background Information *The name "Finberley" is a pun of the name "Kimberley", which is the name of her voice actor. *Finberley could have a love interest on Milo since she went on a lunch date with him and shyly asked for his autograph. *Once the class sighed when Mr. Baldwin started his history lesson, Finberley was seen there and first time seen without her braces ("Fish Sleepover Party"). *Unlike most of the other Freshwater High students, Finberley got a perfect yearbook photo. *She doesn't have a fishbook profile. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Doggonit" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Fish